Regret
by kyutiekyutkyut
Summary: Sakura gave up on Sasuke, and he feels guilty about it. deep inside he knew that she has become a special part of him. will sakura forgive him. and what trouble will it bring Sasuke if he finds out that Sakura and Gaara were going out? SasuSaku fic..


Kyutiekyutkyut: Ello everyone, this is one of the many  
Sasuke/Sakura fic.  
  
Yup, my third fic. I made this fic, because some things bother me, like what with the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura?

Oh, well, just go on with the story... By the way I own Sasuke on this fic....

Me: hahahahahaha

Sasuke: ...Whatever...

Me: on to the story...

Naruto: Ramen!!!!!

Me: Shut up!!!!punches Naruto's face

Sasuke: Dope  
  
Chapter 1.... The end, or was it?  
  
Morning came at the village of Konoha. A certain pink haired girl was brushing her hair. The wind seemed to whisper a rhythm that was soft to the ears.

After four years on being under Kakashi-sensei's care; she became a fine teen.  
  
Her hair was up to her waist, her body now has curves and she was taller, smarter and stronger than before, much stronger when she's angry.  
  
After she finished brushing her hair, she ran downstairs and hurried to the sliding door.  
"Sakura, What about your breakfast?" Ms. Haruno asked  
  
"I'm going to eat with Sasuke and Naruto. Sir Kakashi said that he'll say something important" Sakura replied  
  
"Ok. Take care honey"  
"I will mom"  
  
Sakura slide the door to the right and left without even closing it.  
  
After five minutes of running, Sakura finally reached the Ramen restaurant.  
Sakura entered the restaurant and sat on the far corner table, where Sasuke and Naruto were arguing-again.  
  
Her breathing became fast when she rested on the chair's back.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto grew up to. Sasuke was taller, and the best thing to describe him was; his fan club was after him 24/7. Well Naruto was, as usual, the ramen loving teen.  
  
"I'm not" Naruto protested  
"Whatever" Sasuke replied as he closed his eyes and folded his arms in his chest  
"Oi, Sakura-chan, can we have a date today?" Naruto asked  
  
Some veins popped out of her head as she punched Naruto's face.  
  
"Yeowwwwwwwww" Naruto shouted  
"Never!" Sakura hissed at Naruto  
  
Sasuke mentally smirked when he visualized the way Sakura punched Naruto. Still, he hasn't opened his eyes yet.  
Naruto massaged the big lump, which was red too, on his face.  
  
"What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked  
Everyone on the Ramen restaurant sweat dropped as they watched the three.  
  
Sakura changed back to her cheery expression, and then she faced Sasuke with a morning smile.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimas Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted  
  
"..." Sasuke didn't reply, he just shut his eye tight and wondered.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked  
"Is he okay?" Naruto asked  
  
Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder, but he didn't even move.  
  
"What happened to him?" Naruto said as he examined Sasuke  
  
Sasuke's POV...  
  
I stood in the ramen shop. I wondered since when was I standing there. Naruto was sitting on the table with Hinata.  
  
"Since when did Hinata come there?" I asked myself  
"Where was Kakashi? I thought he was going to meet us at the Ramen restaurant?"  
  
I turned for the exit and walked to the glass doors. I opened it, but something was in my way. I looked at it and saw a color pink.  
I blinked a few times, and then I realized that it was only a balloon.  
  
"What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself  
  
"Sasuke!" I heard a voice called from a far  
I turned to it and found who it was, it was Sakura.  
  
I watched her as she approached me.  
  
She leaned closer, then closer, but I didn't move. It seems that my whole body was paralyzed. Then our lips met, I just stood there with my eyes closed.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, where did this come from?" My mind seemed to scream  
I felt myself falling, and I realized that I was... too late.

bang  
  
Normal POV...  
  
"Ouch, that must have hurt" Naruto said as he examined Sasuke on the floor  
  
Sasuke sat up. He rubbed his head, and then his back.  
"Sasuke-kun, what happened? Are you alright?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hey, you and your chair just fell" Kakashi said  
  
"It was a dream after all, but did I sleep in the middle of a day? And where did that dream came from?" Sasuke thought as he stood up  
  
"Ha, Sasuke just fell from his chair without even noticing it!!" Naruto laughed  
  
"Shut up, Naruto" Sakura commanded  
"How long have you been here Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke asked as he picked up his chair and sat on it again  
  
All the people at the Ramen shop went back to their work, and breakfast, when the falling scene of Sasuke was over.  
  
"I just arrived" Kakashi replied  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why did you fall?" Sakura asked  
"..."  
  
"Ok. Our new mission will have something to do with scrolls. Hokage-sama ordered us to retrieve the hidden, fire scroll from the ruins, and escort it safely to the Hokage's office. They said that many were after the scroll" Kakashi said  
  
"Ok, when will our mission start?" Sakura asked  
  
"Three days from now" Kakashi replied  
  
"Are we finished discussing yet? I'm hungry" Naruto complained  
  
"We're finished"  
  
Sasuke's POV...  
  
"I still can't believed that I dreamed of that" I thought as ramen was served by a waitress  
  
Something flashed in my mind again. I tried to recall.  
I almost chocked, when I realized that the scene that just flashed back, was me and Sakura.  
  
I mentally shook my head of these thoughts.  
"I need more training" I thought  
  
"Sasuke" I heard a soft say, it was almost a whisper  
I looked at the person who spoke my name.  
"What is it Sakura?" I asked her coldly  
  
"Can, I mean, um, nothing" She answered  
I went back to my thoughts.  
  
Normal POV...  
  
"Ahhh" Naruto said after he finished ten bowls of ramen  
  
Kakashi's been staring at Sakura's eyes, something was hidden deep inside.  
He noticed that Sakura was glancing at Sasuke, so he decided to make a plan.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Sakura?" Kakashi asked  
Sakura moved her head sideward and gave Kakashi a fake smile.  
  
"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied  
  
"Naruto, let's go" Kakashi said  
Naruto was taken aback by his sensei. Sakura stared at Kakashi.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked  
  
"You need training" with those last words, Kakashi dragged Naruto out of the ramen shop, leaving Sakura and Sasuke on the table-alone.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked  
  
Sasuke didn't answer but he looked at her.  
"Sasuke, I know that for the past four years, you hate me. You don't like it when I'm around, and you get irritated when I ran after you. I also know that you really, don't like me, maybe because I'm weak or stubborn. But please for the last time, I ask you" Sakura stopped, "D-do you h-hate everything in me?"  
  
Sakura lowered her head as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yes" Sasuke simply replied  
"Can I make it up to you?" Sakura asked  
"You could just stay away from me"  
  
Sakura's tears flowed down to her cheeks. She raised her head and faced him. She gave him a fake smile.  
  
Sasuke just looked at her.  
"Don't worry, I won't be running after you anymore, I won't be a big burden to you anymore. Since you don't want to be loved, I will be merely your teammate" after she said those words she stormed out of the ramen restaurant, crying.  
  
As for Sasuke, he was stunned on his seat. He thought that she'll never stop following him. He thought that she will be always there even if he rejected her. That simple yes made it all wrong.  
  
He was taken aback. He regretted that he said that. His chest seemed to be heavier, he was guilty.  
  
Sakura ran to the streets, without even looking on where she was going.  
  
"Why did you even loved him? He's cold, and cruel to you!!!" Sakura thought  
"It's just a crush Sakura, it's not love!"  
"Crush not love, crush not love, crush not love"  
  
Then she hit something hard. She looked at it and saw one person that she never expected to see, red hair, red mark, Gaara.  
  
Kyutiekyutkyut: Hey, my first chapter was finished  
Did you like it?  
Hehehehe...  
This is a Sasuke/Sakura fic, really, but wit a slight Gaara/Sakura . I'll update this as soon as possible. Don't worry, Gaara was just an extra in love... it's a Sasuke/Sakura ending....hehehehe...  
  
Oh and pls...REVIEWS PLSSSSSSS  
  
Ty. Chao...


End file.
